


You're The One That I Want

by loumons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, cause that is all i write when it comes to phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumons/pseuds/loumons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil auditions for the part of Sanders in the spring musical, Grease!, with the help of Dan Howell who already has the part of Danny Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to own a phanfiction blog on tumblr last year when I was really into Dan and Phil. I wrote some fics by myself and a lot with my friend, Kaitlyn (phil-peen on tumblr).   
> This is one of those fics.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

Phil sheepishly grinned as his shoes tapped against the hard, marble stage. A noise echoing through the rather large auditorium. Cerulean eyes pierce the audience of 5 as the obsidian haired boy cleared his throat, locking eyes with the stern faced elderly woman. 

“I’m Phil. Phil Lester” the scrawny ivory skinned boy croaked, “and I’ll um, be trying for the part of Sanders”. Eyes seal momentarily beneath inky eye lashes as a sudden thud fills Phil’s ears. Eyes snapping open to be m et with copper orbs, a wry grin. Dan Howell.

Dan walked onto the stage, the floorboards creaking with every step, smiling at the powder-blue eyed boy, “Was that a 007 reference you made with the ‘Phil. Phil Lester.’ thing? Because if so, I applaud you,” He said with a wink. “Basically, this is how you’re going to audition for the part of Sanders: We’re going to deliver the lines that lead up to the song Summer Nights and then we will sing that song. I wish to you the best of luck.” Dan then showed his toothy grin to the shaking boy in front of him. “There is nothing to be nervous about. Are you ready?”

Phil’s eyes went wide as Dan’s voice flooded through his ears. “Dan” he barely whispered. before awkwardly clearing his throat, eyes subtly darting around as he nods gingerly, “Yes, I’m ready.” Phil’s body twitched as he pivots, making direct eye contact with Dan. Copper eyes melt within sky blue; like fire and water. Phil quietly squeaks out his lines, faint blush crawling up his neck, but as they finished speaking, and the beat of the music gradually pumped up his body, Phil let a small smile take over his face before winking at Dan, voice clear and booming “Summer lovin’, happened so fast” Phil sings lightly, a light in his eye.”I met a boy crazy for me,” Dan followed with a flowing tone, looking up and down Phil’s body with a broad smile.

"It turned colder, that’s where it ends."

"So I told him, we still could be friends."

"Then we made our true love vow."

"Wonder what he’s doing now."

"Summer dreams, ripped at the seams," Dan and Phil sung in perfect harmony, standing a foot apart. "But oh, those summer nights." They finished, glancing up shyly at one another. "That was truly amazing Phil. I think you have the judges wrapped around your finger," Dan said, unable to look away from Phil’s magnificent eyes. "You got that part, i’m sure of it." 

Phil’s eyes slowly traveled downwards, glancing at the chapped lips in front of him. Letting out a shaky breathe, he adverted his gaze back to the chocolate alluring eyes. “You think so?” Phil chuckled, voice going high with embarrassment. And in that moment, Phil’s eyes are focused on Dan. And his cheeky smirk, and how a dimple randomly appears while he laughs. Dan’s features take in all of Phil’s attention, leaving his jaw slack as he blankly stares at Dan. 

“Phil? You alright?” Dan suggests, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I’m fine.” Phil breathes, small grin working his way onto his face. Loosely gripping the script between his fingers, swaying his body back and forth in the somewhat comfortable silence. 

"Okay then… I’ve gotta head home now. Do you need a lift or anything?" Dan said, questioning whether Phil was really alright or not. All he really wanted to do at the moment was kiss the pretty boy’s face and never leave his side, but they had just met and Dan wasn’t sure if Phil would appreciate that or not. 

"Yeah, a ride sounds nice. Thanks, Dan" Phil muses, grinning sheepishly at the taller boy, gingerly placing his hand onto the awkward arm. "Should we go, then?" He giggled, starting to traipse out the door, Dan sluggishly walking behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are at the last rehearsal before opening night. Stuff happens.

A sudden thud echoes throughout the auditorium as Dan jumps onto the plastic-molded car created for the scene. Leather pants stick against scrawny legs as Dan wriggles around as he carelessly hums.

“Why, this car is automatic

It’s systematic,

it’s hydromatic

Why, it’s greased lightning, Grease lightning.

We’ll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah”

Phil decides that moment is the perfect time to walk in, and he’s stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with a faint blush grazing across his ivory toned cheeks. Letting out a barely-audible groan, his eyes dart around, landing on Dan’s legs thriving around in tight leather.  
‘Fucking aye’ Phil breathes out.

Dan gets done with the song and the hip gyrations that were paired with it and spots Phil standing in the middle of the auditorium, staring. He is happy Phil is here because he was picked for the part of Sanders, Dan’s character’s love interest. He also happens to be Dan’s real life love interest. With this rehearsal being the last before opening night, Dan is making sure to get every little detail down to perfection. “Was that good or should I move my hips more?” he asks an open-mouthed Phil. 

Phil batted his eyelashes, then bashfully looked away, muttering a low “no no, you’re good”. Swallowing his tongue, he locks eyes with Dan, then nervously glances down to his feet, scuffing them against the floor.  
“I uh, have to do my scene now. So I’ll see you in a bit?” whispers the raven colored, boy, patting Dan’s shoulder gingerly as he shuffled onto stage, eyes bright as he glances at Dan, propping his back against the painted cardboard fence. And as Dan shares his gaze with Phil, a small smile appears, letting him gracefully sway about.

 

“Guess mine is not the first heart broken.

My eyes are not the first to cry. I’m not the first to know.

There’s just no getting over you.

You know I’m just a fool who’s willing. To sit around and wait for you.

But, baby, can’t you see, There’s nothing else for me to do?

I’m hopelessly devoted to you.”

 

Phil felt his stomach churn as he saw Dan’s eyes piercing onto him, sly smirk scrawled onto his features, but Phil just set it aside as his eyes were encased beneath inky eyelashes.

As Phil finished his song, Dan moved slowly to the stage and eventually joined Phil up on it. “Wow. That was….That was breath taking,” Dan said while taking Phil’s hands in his own pair. “I didn’t know you could convey an emotion for a character so easily. You did a wonderful job and I can’t wait to see this whole musical pieced together.” Dan just kept on smiling at Phil while he thought he was the most amazing thing on the planet.

Phil’s mouth hung open in disbelief, eyes trailing down and stopping on slightly chapped lips.  
“Its.. its great working with you, Dan” Phil retorts, rubbing his thumb against Dan’s knuckle. Phil catches Dan’s gaze, and feels his face heat up, and his stomach starts to shake. As he swallows his breathe, he involuntarily leans a bit closer into Dan. 

Dan sees Phil lean into him and starts leaning in to meet Phil. Eyes start fluttering shut, and heads stop moving for just a second where both can feel each other’s breath on their lips. Dan is the one who takes initiative and moves his hands to cradle Phil’s face and peck his soft pink lips, but for no more than three seconds as he isn’t if sure this is okay. Sparks fly right before Dan slowly pulls away, eyes opening to look softly at Phil. “I uhm,” Dan starts shyly, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, “I really like you a lot and have liked you since your audition where we sang Summer Nights together. I really hope you feel the same way and that those sparks were not a figment of my imagination.”

"I.. Lets get things straight. I like you, Dan. Alright? And those sparks were there. And its exactly what I’ve been craving" Phil breathes, biting his lip gently before gliding his hands up Dan’s torso, taking grip of the collar of the white button up shirt, and pressing his lips against the others. Phil gently began to suck on Dan’s bottom lip, taking it against his teeth and pulling lightly at it, eyelids falling shut as he pressed his thighs against Dan’s. 

Dan started to pull Phil down to the ground and straddle him to get into a more comfortable position. Groans were exchanged as crotch brushed against crotch. Dan loomed over Phil, who was on his back, and kissed his plump lips passionately, running hands all along Phil’s chest. “Do you know how long i’ve wanted to do this, Phil?” Dan panted while he came up from the depth of the kiss. 

Phil just groaned in response, wrapping his arm around Dan’s neck and knotting his hand into the mahogany curls, making his pinkie run against the nape of the other boys neck. Phil’s tongue lapped against Dan’s bottom lip, and slid it in. Dan’s head lolled back and let out a soft moan against Phil’s lips. Phil suddenly pulled away, smirk planted onto his face. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see you.. vulnerable, Howell?” Phil muses as he slowly pulls away, bringing his lips closer to the pierced ear, gently nibbling against the metal surface. Phil’s leg slips between Dan as he turns them over, pushing Dan’s back flat against the floor. 

"Damn that was really hot." Dan confesses with a smirk to match Phil’s and eyes gazing down the perfect body on top of him. "I see that I underestimated you. I thought you were a cute, adorable, shy boy who was an amazing actor. It seems I only got the actor part right seeing as you’ve hidden your dominance so well…and your utter hotness."

Dan leans up to kiss Phil’s stubbly chin when Phil backs off of him “I think this is a good time to leave now, you begging for more and me wanting to give you more, but I’d rather see you stare at me with lust in your eyes for the next few days until the after party on opening night,” Phil smugly says, pulling out a pen to write his phone number on Dan’s arm. “Call me, stud,” Phil lifts himself from straddling Dan and walks away, flashing a wink and a smile towards an out of breath Dan.

Dan stood there, breathless. Was this all a hallucination? He beamed down at the messily scribbled number on his forearm and felt the corners of his lips rise as he stumbled out of the dim lighted room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening night performance of “Grease: The Musical!” goes well and Dan and Phil fall more in love with each other.

Friday night and the lights are low in the old auditorium with the creaky stage floorboards. There are 15 minutes until the first performance of “Grease: The Musical!” 

Phil was behind the dark violet curtain, lip trembling as Dan stood beside him, worried expression on his face. How was Dan suppose to know Phil had stage fright? The raven haired boys eyes trailed down the paper, scanning each and every word, swallowing his tongue as he nervously glanced up at Dan. Eyes shining with a layer of tears.

“Phil, there’s no reason to be worried, alright? You’ll do fine. And besides, I’m right there, nothing bad will happen” Dan cooed, arms opening as Phil shuffles into the copper eyed boys embrace. Suddenly, lights flashed all about, a rather loud voice directing that time has almost come.

“You ready?” Dan mutters, biting his lip. ”The performance you did for your audition was phenomenal and that is exactly what we’re about to go out and perform. Every thing will be alright. Just do what you did in the audition and the many rehearsals we’ve had. You’ll be fantastic!” Dan leans in to leave a peck on Phil’s cheek and then they go their separate wings of the stage. 

~

Phil bit his lip as he shrugged further into his leather jacket, eyes going wide as he saunter further up, center stage. His body trembled, side glancing casually at Dan, who had a small smile and welcoming eyes. Phil smugly grinned to myself, and walked up to Dan, tilting his head back and reciting his line in a rather low, husky voice, “Tell me about it, stud.” Phil then pretended to take a drag on the cigarette that was perched between his fore and middle fingers. 

"I’ve got chills, they’re multiplying," Dan sung while shaking his hips wildly.

"And i’m loosing control, cause the power you’re supplying, It’s electrifying!!"

Dan then pretended to faint at the sight of Phil in his leather jacket and slight stubble.

Phil pursed his lips, stifling his laughter at the sight. His eyes trailed up to the sea of people, but just wiggled his hips around, swaying his arms side to side as he exhaled his next lines, stepping upon some poorly made wooden platform.  
“You better shape up ‘cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you” Phil solemnly nodded as he sang, gingerly taking Dan’s hand in his as they continued to sway and rattle about on stage.

"You’re the one that I want! You are the one for ooo-ooo-oo honey!" Phil sang while making intense eye contact with Dan, telling him that what he is singing is true. Dan is really the one for Phil.

They continue to dance all around the fairground set singing, laughing, grinning at each other, and occasionally giving quick pecks on the other’s cheek. 

Dan finally let it sink in, that yes, he was falling for Phil. His dedication to singing, how he laughed, the disgusted act he pulled when other kids made suggestive comments. As the music slowed down, the lights dimmed, making the auditorium boom with laughter, echoing off the walls. Phil locked eyes with Dan, a sly smirk settled onto his face as he eyed him up. Dan gulped, bowing slightly as the curtain sank onto the floor, a gush of air smacking against their sweat plastered cheeks.  
“That was good,” Phil muttered, breath hitching as he struggled for air. “Better than I expected it to be.”

~

Three hours later at the after party, Phil and Dan were hanging all over each other. Both a tad bit drunk, but they could still tell what they were doing. Dan leaned over to Phil and whispered into his ear, “You did so well tonight, honestly. I think I might have fallen a bit more for you, if that were even possible.” 

Phil’s body shivered as Dan’s breath hit right below his ear, the slight scent of alcohol lingering below his nose. Hiccuping a response, Phil just lazily smiles at Dan, snaking an arm around his neck, and knotting his fingers through strands, pulling the other boys head closer and attacking lips with his own. Phil slowly pulled away, smirk present on his face. “I really like you, Dan. More than I did 3 days ago.” He whispered against the russet haired boys jaw, brushing his nose against the skin. Dan just blissfully shut his eyes, leaned in, and gave Phil a short and sweet kiss that said “I feel the same way.”

"Ya know, I kinda want to ditch this party. There is nothing interesting going on and I want to just talk to you without the blaring music coming from the lounge." Dan whispered to the black haired boy, holding him closer, "How does going back to my place to just chill out sound?"

Phil’s body tensed up at the mentions of going back to Dan’s house, but then he lazily lifted the bottle off the table, taking a quick swig.  
“Sure, I’d love to.” He mutters, taking hold of Dan’s hand and standing up swiftly. 

Dan’s house is only a few blocks from the house the after party is being held at so him and Phil stumble to Dan’s house while holding hands. “Can you walk straight or should I give you a piggy back ride?” a giggling Dan asks Phil. “Hmm…I would love a piggy back ride from you!” Phil says, grinning and moving behind Dan. “Squat so I can hop on you, you turnip! I can’t jump that high.” Dan obeyed and got down to where Phil can climb on his back. “Weeee! Let’s go Dan!” Phil exclaimed from Dan’s back. “Hold on to me so you don’t fall, please, Phil.” 

Slightly tipsy Phil continued to ride Dan’s back until they got to Dan’s front door. “Now you’ve gotta get down without hurting yourself because I can’t squat down to let you off.” Phil swiftly got down from Dan’s back. Dan then started unlocking the door. “This room here is the landing, to the left you’ve got the lounge, and to the right is the way to the kitchen,” Dan quickly explained, giving Phil a tour by pointing his finger in each mentioned direction, “and right up those stairs is the hall where all the bedrooms are. Mine will be the last one on the right. Let’s just go lay down and talk.” Phil’s eyes glistened in the pale light. He nodded and followed Dan’s lead up the stairs. 

Phil let out a groan of satisfaction as he reached the outside of Dan’s door. Dan looked at Phil, smirking as slender fingers wrapped around the cool knob, twisting his hand as Phil filed into his room, eyes wide as he saw the bed. Lifelessly, his body flopped down onto the mattress, legs dangling off the side. Dan just giggled to himself, clumsily walking, and tripping over almost every surface, to the bed. The mattress dipped as Dan’s weight was added on. Natural moon light came in from the slightly ajar shades.  
“You look beautiful in this light” Dan mutters, shuffling his body further up the mattress, fixing his head so he’s facing the other boy. 

"Thank you. The light makes your eyes look all cinamonn-ey compared to the regular pretty brown they are." Phil shoots back, grinning to the slightly taller boy lying next to him. "Hey Dan, what are we? I’m only asking because I really like you a lot and wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend. Ya know, only if that is what you want. I would never want to pressure you into something you don’t want to do." Phil says quietly, blushing. That question sobered Dan right up. 

Dan’s eyes shot right open, his throat dry. Phil lay there, lazy smile and bright eyes.  
“Phil Phil, no need to ramble, yeah? Calm down.” Dan starts, biting his bottom lip as his eyes dart around, “I want to be with you. I would love that.” A warm smile was plastered onto both boys features, and in return, Phil let out a high pitched “yay”, and flung his arm around Dan’s waist. Experimentally leaning his head forward, Phil parted his lips, gently biting on the exposed skin on Dan’s neck. 

Dan’s mouth let a surprised squeak escape when Phil carefully nibbled on his neck. He then moved his hand up to Phil’s chin, holding it as if it were fine china. “I think I love you. The past few weeks we’ve been together for the musical rehearsals and stuff have been magical. I fell in love with every little thing you do. The way your tongue pokes out of your mouth when you smile, how your eyes squint up when you laugh a lot, and most of all, how amazing you are.”

Phil let his head slump against Dan’s shoulder, eyes trailing up as Dan continued to speak. A blush rapidly crawled up his neck as he let out a nervous chuckle.  
“I love you too, Dan. Every single thing you do is enticing and intriguing. Beside, even if you didn’t love me, by the end of tonight you would” Phil winks, a rather squeaky giggle exiting his lips. “Maybe not, but.. Ugh, I love you too. You make my world.. fuzzy and wonderful.” Phil slurred, pauses between words as his mind attempted to struggle for the correct wording. 

"I just love you so damn much." Dan says, then followed it up with a gentle, loving kiss that took Phil’s breath away. Phil returned the kiss, mumbling "I love you" back. "I could stay here forever with you, ya know? Just you and me, the moon shining through the blinds, and this bed that is so comfortable I feel like i’m lying on a cloud." Phil whispers, lying his head on Dan’s chest and draping his arm over the boy’s stomach.

"You’ve got eyes like chocolate" Phil mutters, eyes peering through raven colored hair, strands lazily stuck to his forehead. Dan just peered down, nuzzling his nose against matted hair.  
“You’re.. you smell good” Dan breathes, and Phil just hums in response, taking grip of the loose fitting shirt and curling up into Dan’s chest. 

"I can’t believe I finally am able to be with the one that I wanted." Phil mumbles, stifling a yawn. "Dan, I think i’m about to fall asleep. I love you and i’ll be here when you wake up." Phil sighs after awhile of silence. "Sleep well, my love." Dan mutters knowing he won’t get a response from the sleepy boy on his chest.

This is the exact position both boys will wake up in the next morning, Phil cuddled up to Dan’s chest and Dan’s arm protectively wrapped around Phil’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you x


End file.
